


He's Gorgeous

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Screencaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screencaps and Fanart for Provenance</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashwork prompt Fancy

Title: Provenance Screencaps and Fanart  
Fandom: Person of Interest  
Characters: Finch, Reese and Shaw  
Rating: G  
An: Made for the flash_fanworks prompt of Fancy

 

I love that whole scene. I love that while Reese was called the gorgeous one, he probably thinks that Finch is the gorgeous one, he did say he was going to have to raise his game if he was going to be seen with Finch


End file.
